Die wahre Liebe wartet ewig
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Nach vier Jahren in New York kehrt Ran nach Tokyo zurück. Als sie im Beika-Park spazieren geht, sieht sie ihren alten Freund Shinichi Kudo - zusammen mit einer fremden Frau und einem Kleinkind. Was war in den vier Jahren ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen?


**Die wahre Liebe wartet ewig**

Erschöpft trat Ran aus dem Flughafen und atmete erst mal tief die japanische Luft ein. Sie war endlich wieder da, sie war zurück. Zurück in ihrer Heimatstadt Tokyo. Hier war sie aufgewachsen und hatte ihr Leben verbracht, bis sie beschlossen hatte, in den USA zu studieren. Vier lange Jahre lebte sie in New York, besuchte die Universität und hatte einen kleinen, aber treuen Freundeskreis. Ran lächelte, als sie sich zurückerinnerte.

Viele ihrer Kommilitonen hatten mit ihr ausgehen wollen, doch sie hatte immer wieder abgeblockt. Sie hatte bereits einen Freund, Shinichi Kudo, allerdings lebte er am anderen Ende der Welt... Doch trotzdem blieb Ran ihm treu und konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihr Studium.

Sie schrieb immer gute Noten, und sie gehörte zu den Besten in ihren Kursen, was ihr die Bewunderung aller Professoren einbrachte. Sie alle sagten ihr eine glänzende Zukunft voraus - falls sie so weitermachte und fleissig war.

Ran war bestrebt, diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen, doch dann bekam sie plötzlich Heimweh. Sie hatte Sehnsucht nach Japan, ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden.

Als einer der Professoren ihr jedoch eröffnete, seine Beziehungen spielen zu lassen, damit sie das letzte Studiumsjahr in Tokyo absolvieren konnte, war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.

Bei ihrem Rückflug von den USA nach Japan hatte sie sich zwar auf die Ankunft gefreut, aber andererseits war sie auch sehr unsicher und nervös. Sie freute sich darauf, zu sehen, was sich während ihrer Abwesenheit alles verändert hatte, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie auch Angst davor. Sie verbrachte immerhin vier lange Jahre im Ausland, und in diesen vier Jahren veränderte man sich, ob man wollte oder nicht.

Ran seufzte und wischte den Gedanken kurzerhand weg. Egal, jetzt war sie angekommen. Sie lächelte.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Bevor sie ihre neue alte Umgebung auskundschaften und geniessen konnte, musste sie erst ihr Gepäck loswerden. Bei ihren Eltern ging das nicht. Ran wusste, dass ihre Mutter beruflich nach Okinawa fliegen musste und erst in einer Woche wieder zurück sein würde. Zu ihrem ehemaligen Zuhause konnte sie auch nicht. Die Detektei Mori gab es nicht mehr, seit ihr Vater Kogoro endlich eingesehen hatte, dass er sich als Privatdetektiv nicht über Wasser halten konnte. Er hatte Kommissar Megure gebeten, wieder als Polizist arbeiten zu dürfen, und nachdem er die Aufnahmeprüfung mit Hängen und Würgen geschafft hatte, gab er die Büroräumlichkeiten schliesslich auf. Das alles hatte Ran bei einem Anruf erfahren, und sie war stolz auf Kogoro. Jetzt wusste er zumindest, dass er nicht mehr so viel trinken durfte. Er hatte ja gesehen, wie es war, am Rande des Ruins zu leben.

Ran seufzte erneut. Es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit, ein Dach über den Kopf zu bekommen, und die würde sie auch nutzen.

Ein Hotel.

Gut gelaunt und den Rollkoffer hinter sich her ziehend ging Ran los. Als sie zu den wartenden Taxis kam, wurde ihr dann aber melancholisch zumute. Sie hätte vielleicht doch jemanden anrufen und bitten sollen, sie abzuholen... Die erste Person, die ihr dabei eingefallen war, war Shinichi. Aber für ihn sollte ihre Rückkehr eine Überraschung werden. Wenn sie sich aus heiterem Himmel bei ihm gemeldet hätte, wäre er zwar sicher erfreut gewesen, aber die Überraschung hätte sie dann vergessen können.

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern. Egal, sie war selbstständig und alt genug, sie kam auch ohne Hilfe zurecht.

Sie stieg ins erste freie Taxi und nannte den Namen des erstbesten Hotels, das ihr in den Sinn kam, dann schnallte sie sich an und lehnte sich zurück. Am Ziel angekommen reservierte sie sich ein Einzelzimmer und konnte ihr Gepäck gleich dort abstellen.

Das Hotel befand sich ganz in der Nähe des altbekannten Beika-Parks, wie Ran erfreut feststellen konnte.

Ein Spaziergang in diesem Park tat ihr sicher gut. Nach so langer Zeit in der Fremde war eine vertraute Gegend eine willkommene und schöne Abwechslung.

Kurz daraufhin stand sie vor dem Tor, das gerade frisch gestrichen wurde, und dann betrat sie endlich den Park.

Ran war endlich wieder unter Landsleuten. Es war schön warm und der Park selber wurde kaum verändert, was sie sehr freute. Sie konnte trotz der langen Zeit mit verbundenen Augen sagen, was wo war. Den kleinen Weiher in der Mitte gab es immer noch, aber er beherbergte nun mehr Fische als noch vor Jahren, als sie das letzte Mal hier war. Interessiert beobachtete Ran zwei Fische, die den anderen Fischen immer wieder die Fliegen und Mücken wegschnappten.

Sie lächelte. Wären das kleine Kinder, würden sie sich eine saftige Ohrfeige einhandeln...

Seufzend ging Ran weiter. Wie schön doch alles war... Sie fühlte sich sofort wieder wie zu Hause.

Langsam aber sicher trugen ihre Beine sie in die Richtung der Stelle an der Klippe, bei der sie und Shinichi damals oft sassen und die Zweisamkeit genossen hatten. Es war ihre Lieblingsstelle im ganzen Park, und das sogar heute noch. In New York gab es zwar auch Parks und ihre besonderen Stellen, aber keine war so schön wie diese hier.

Kurz bevor sie den leicht abseits gelegenen Rasen erreichte, blieb ihr Blick an einem jungen Pärchen hängen. Die Frau schob einen Kinderwagen vor sich her und redete aufgeregt mit ihrem Begleiter. Ran hätte nichts weiter darum gegeben und wäre weitergegangen - wenn ebendieser Begleiter nicht Shinichi Kudo gewesen wäre. Er und die Frau gingen sehr vertraut miteinander um, was Ran überhaupt nicht gefiel. Sofort loderte Eifersucht in ihr auf.

Schnell suchte sie Schutz hinter einer Gruppe Menschen, damit Shinichi sie nicht entdeckte. Er und die Frau waren zwar noch ein gutes Stück weit weg, aber Ran hoffte trotzdem, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Die Menschengruppe setzte sich nun in Bewegung, und Ran ebenso. Als sie bei einem dichten Gestrüpp vorbeikam, setzte sie sich ab und versteckte sich dahinter. Von hier aus hatte sie einen guten Ausblick auf die unmittelbare Umgebung des Parks, und natürlich auch auf das junge Pärchen. Ran war zwar zu weit entfernt, um sie sprechen zu hören, aber trotzdem nahe genug, um mit Gewissheit sagen zu können, dass es tatsächlich Shinichi war.

Erst als sie näher kamen und sich dann auf eine Bank unweit ihres Versteckes setzten, verstand Ran die Worte.

"Ach, so ein Blödsinn. Nein, ich liebe sie nicht."

Das war eindeutig Shinichis Stimme. Meinte er mit 'sie' etwa sie, Ran Mori?

Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder etwa doch?

Das Kind, das bis jetzt auf dem Arm der Mutter gesessen hatte, begann zu quengeln und zu sabbern. Die Frau übergab es ihrem Begleiter, damit sie etwas aus ihrer Handtasche holen konnte. Shinichi schnitt sofort witzige Grimassen, so dass das Kind vergnügt quietschte.

Rans Blick blieb auf dem kleinen Mädchen haften. Sie schätzte ihr Alter auf etwa ein Jahr.

So, wie sich Shinichi um das Kind kümmerte, konnte es nur seine Tochter sein. Ran versuchte angestrengt, sich zu erinnern, wie das war. Während der ersten beiden Jahre in New York hatten sie häufigen Kontakt, und Shinichi hatte sie zweimal besucht, einmal im Sommer und einmal an Weihnachten. Aber beide Male war der Abschied äusserst schmerzhaft für sie beide gewesen.

Am Anfang des dritten Jahres hatte sich ihr Kontakt nur noch auf Briefe und Telefonate reduziert, danach blieb er plötzlich sogar ganz aus. Es passte zeitlich also sehr gut. Ran ahnte, was geschah; Shinichi brach den Kontakt zu ihr ab, als er die Frau getroffen und eine Affäre mit ihr begonnen hatte. Und aus dieser Affäre entstand dieses Kind. Es war ein reizendes Kind, ein süsser kleiner Fratz. Aber genau das war ja das Schlimme daran.

Ran unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, und sie strich sich über die Augen.

Sie hatte Shinichi während all den Jahren geliebt. Immer. Sie hatte nie einen Freund, weil einfach kein anderer Mann in ihrem Herzen Platz hatte. Aber jetzt musste sie sehen, wie Shinichi ohne sie eine eigene Familie gegründet hatte und mit ihr glücklich war.

Ihr liefen Tränen über Wangen, sie begann lautlos zu weinen. Wozu war Liebe gut, wenn sie ja doch nur weh tat? Wozu hatte sie all die Jahre an Shinichi gedacht? Wozu hatte sie sich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihm gefreut? Wozu war sie eigentlich zurückgekommen? Wozu das alles?

Shinichi war ihre erste, grosse Liebe. Er war ihre einzige Liebe. Ein Sprichwort besagte, dass man die erste Liebe nie vergass, und Ran konnte dem nur zustimmen. Aber dass sie dabei solche Schmerzen empfand, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen. Es war einfach nur grausam.

Aber warum hatte sie ausgerechnet heute zurückkehren müssen? Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet hier und jetzt auf ihn treffen müssen? Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen...

Es war der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht, sie fühlte sich betrogen und ausgenutzt. Und das ausgerechnet von Shinichi, ihrem Freund.

Ständig hatte sie Angst gehabt, er würde sie vergessen. Ständig hatte sie die Befürchtung, eine riesige Enttäuschung zu erleben, wenn sie zurückkehrte.

Ihre Befürchtung wurde wahr. Shinichi hatte eine Frau und ein Kind. Aber nicht sie war die Mutter. Sondern irgendeine fremde Frau.

Aber sie hatte nicht erwarten können, dass er die ganze Zeit auf sie wartete. Vier Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Vielleicht zu lange? Wäre sie früher zurückgekommen, hätte sie es vielleicht verhindern können...

Ran schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei? Shinichi gehörte nicht ihr, er war nicht ihr Eigentum. Er war ein frei lebender Mensch, der tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Und nur weil sie ihn immer noch liebte, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass sie über sein Leben bestimmen konnte.

Dennoch tat es ihr sehr weh, so dass sie sich die Hand auf die Brust pressen musste. Ihr Herz tat weh. Ihr Herz, es wurde verraten. Von Shinichi. Ausgerechnet von ihm.

Hatte er ihr nicht ewige Treue geschworen, bevor sie in den Flieger gestiegen war? Sie waren damals zwar weder verheiratet noch verlobt, aber sie waren doch ein Paar. Zumindest hatte Ran das die ganze Zeit über gedacht. Aber scheinbar hatten sich Shinichis Gefühle in den letzten Jahren geändert.

Er hatte Ran mit dieser fremden Frau betrogen und mit ihr dieses Kind gezeugt.

Es war das Ergebnis eines Betrugs, eines Vertrauensbruchs.

In diesem Moment legte Shinichi das kleine Mädchen in den Kinderwagen zurück, seine Begleiterin fiel ihm daraufhin um den Hals. Ran drehte sich sofort weg, sie konnte nicht mehr länger zusehen. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt auf Shinichi losgestürmt und hätte ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, was für ein verlogener Mitkerl er wäre, aber dann beschloss sie, es nicht zu tun. Sie konnte sich noch zurückhalten, da sie wusste, dass mit diesem Gefühlsausbruch niemandem geholfen wäre, ihr selbst erst recht nicht.

Sie musste einen kühlen Kopf zurückbekommen.

Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit, um das Gesehene zu verdauen.

Sie musste alleine sein.

Dieser Verrat von Shinichi war brutal, er hatte ihr Herz und ihre Seele total zerfetzt.

Furchtbar enttäuscht und hemmungslos weinend verliess Ran eilig den Park, ohne dabei von Shinichi oder der Frau gesehen zu werden.

Sie hätte nicht zurückkommen sollen, es war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Ran bereute es, sich überhaupt in den Flieger gesetzt zu haben.

Als sie endlich das Eingangstor hinter sich gelassen hatte, kamen ihr plötzlich die Worte in den Sinn, die sie oft in verschiedenen Strassen in New York gelesen hatte.

_"__Lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir, fange ein neues Leben an. Lass die alten Bilder in der Vergangenheit zurück."_

Genau das sollte sie jetzt tun. Sie sollte Shinichi endlich vergessen, und alles, was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte. Sie sollte ihre ganze, von ihm geprägte Kindheit vergessen...

Ran schluchzte. Sie wollte weg. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weg von hier. Weg von Japan. Weg von _ihm_.

_"__Liebe ist nur eine traurige Vorstellung von denen, die Angst haben, allein gelassen zu werden..."_

Ran begann zu rennen.

Sie achtete nicht mehr auf den Weg, ihre Beine trugen sie einfach immer weiter, und ehe sie es sich versah, stand sie schon im Beika-Viertel, das sich, wie sie feststellen musste, stark vergrössert hatte. Es war aber immer noch eine ruhige Wohngegend, in der sich alle Nachbarn gut leiden konnten, wie es schien.

Langsam schritt Ran die einzelnen Häuserreihen ab, bis sie endlich vor dem Haus ankam, zu dem sie instinktiv wollte. Es war aber nicht irgendein Haus. Es war die Villa Kudo.

Die junge Frau blieb stehen und musterte das Gebäude. Sie verband damit sehr viele Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit und Jugend, hier verbrachte sie teilweise mehr Zeit als zu Hause, sie betrachtete diese Villa als ihr zweites Zuhause. Sie hatte geträumt, hier eines Tages zu leben und Kinder grosszuziehen. Aber dieser Traum war nun zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Der Traum war zerstört worden, und das ausgerechnet von dem Menschen, den sie über alles liebte...

"Ran? Bist du das? Ran Mori?"

Eine sehr vertraute Stimme holte sie in die Realität zurück. Yukiko Kudo schaute ungläubig aus dem geöffneten Fenster. "Natürlich, du bist es!" Die ehemalige Schauspielerin schlug das Fenster zu und riss nur Sekunden später die Haustür auf. "Mein Gott, bist du hübsch geworden!"

Strahlend vor Freude eilte Yukiko auf Ran zu, umarmte sie und zog sie daraufhin sanft, aber bestimmt ins Haus.

Ran lächelte traurig. Mit Shinichis Eltern hatte sie die ganzen vier Jahre über Kontakt gehabt, sie pflegte ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihnen, doch über ihren Sohn hatten sie kaum mal ein Wort verloren.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in Tokyo bist", sagte Yukiko zu ihr und drehte sich dann um. "Yusaku, schau mal, wer da ist!"

"Wenn ich den Namen vorhin richtig verstanden habe, kann es sich nur um Ran handeln", erklang erst die tiefe Stimme vom berühmten Schriftsteller aus der Bibliothek, bevor er selbst in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. "Hallo Ran! Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

"Guten Tag, Herr Kudo. Ich freue mich auch sehr. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Yusaku konnte nur nicken, da seine Frau sich wieder einmischte.

"Möchtest du auch eine Tasse Tee, Ran?"

"Machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände wegen mir", sagte sie verlegen.

"Umstände nennst du das? Ach was, es ist mir eine Freude", sagte Yukiko und lächelte sie an. "Was möchtest du? Einen Kräuter-, Früchte- oder Zitronentee?"

"Zitrone, bitte."

"Kommt sofort!"

Yukiko verschwand wie ein geölter Blitz.

Ran sah sich im grossen Wohnzimmer um. Es hatte sich absolut nichts verändert. Immer noch standen dieselben Fotos auf dem Kaminsims wie damals, es stand immer noch dasselbe Sofa mitten im Raum, und es waren immer noch dieselbe Anzahl Kissen darauf. Der Teppich, auf dem das Salon-Tischchen stand, war auch immer noch derselbe, aber er zeigte deutliche Spuren von Abnützung.

Yusaku, der Ran gemustert hatte, hatte auch ihren Blick bemerkt.

"Shinichi hätte schon längst mal den Teppich auswechseln sollen. Er ist in den letzten Jahren ziemlich dünn geworden."

Ran war erstaunt.

"Shinichi wohnt immer noch hier bei Ihnen?"

"Es ist umgekehrt", sagte Yukiko, die in diesem Moment mit drei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer trat. "Wir wohnen bei ihm. Die Villa gehört ihm."

Yukiko begann nun, die Getränke zu verteilen, und Ran nickte dankbar.

"Aber wo ist seine Familie?", fragte sie dann leise. "Wo ist seine Frau? Ich möchte zur Tochter gratulieren."

Es kostete sie Überwindung, diese Worte auszusprechen, doch als sie es getan hatte, wurde ich etwas leichter ums Herz.

Yusaku sah, wie Ran trotzdem mit den Tränen kämpfte, wie sie die Tränen unterdrückte. Er sah, wie es ihr nahe ging. Yusaku konnte es nicht mit ansehen, deshalb beschloss er, ihr alles zu sagen.

"Ran, setz dich, bitte."

Seine Stimme klang ernst und hatte einen leicht traurigen Unterton. War es etwa, weil er mit der Frauenwahl seines Sohnes nicht einverstanden war?

Stumm folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich aufs Sofa, während Yusaku im Sessel Platz nahm. Yukiko blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lauschte stumm den Ausführungen ihres Mannes.

"Als du damals nach Amerika geflogen bist, war Shinichi stolz auf dich, weil du dich von nichts und niemandem von denen Plänen hast abbringen lassen. Aber er war auch traurig über deinen Weggang."

Ran nickte.

"Ich weiss."

"Er hatte daran zu knabbern, dass du weg warst, deine anfänglichen Anrufe haben ihn aber immer wieder aufgeheitert. Aber dann wurde es plötzlich ganz anders. Immer dann, wenn du angerufen hast, war Shinichi nicht da. Am Anfang wollte er dich zurückrufen, doch du bist nie rangegangen. Mit der Zeit hat er es aufgegeben. Einerseits, weil er dich bei deinem Studium nicht stören wollte, andererseits, weil er selber plötzlich sehr viel zu tun hatte."

"Er hatte viel zu tun?", fragte Ran, und Yusaku nickte.

"Eine riesige Verbrecherwelle schwappte über Tokyo, alle Kräfte mussten mobilisiert werden. Sogar ich wurde gebeten, an den Fällen mitzuhelfen. Du hast sicher davon gehört."

Ran nickte wieder. Von dieser Verbrecherwelle hatte sie tatsächlich gehört, aber sie wusste keine Einzelheiten darüber. Im Studentenwohnheim, in dem sie lebte, empfang sie keine japanischen Sender, und die New Yorker Zeitungen berichteten auch kaum etwas darüber.

"Mit vereinten Kräften konnten wir die Verbrechen aufklären, die Stadt aufräumen und wieder Ordnung schaffen", erklärte Yusaku weiter. "Shinichi war wie gesagt im Ganzen involviert, und nur durch seine Mitarbeit konnten wir diesen "riesigen Fall", wie er es nannte, schnell zum Abschluss bringen."

"Wurde Shinichi dabei irgendwie verletzt?", fragte Ran leise.

Der Schriftsteller nickte.

"Er wurde angeschossen, als er zwischen die Fronten geriet. Es war nur ein Streifschuss am Arm, nichts Gefährliches also. Aber er hat trotzdem eine Narbe zurückbehalten."

Ran war nicht überrascht. Die Arbeit eines Detektivs konnte nun mal sehr gefährlich sein, das hatte sie schon immer gewusst. Und dass Shinichi bei diesen Fällen mitgearbeitet hatte, hätte sie eigentlich auch wissen müssen.

Sie sah stumm auf ihre Hände, während Yusaku sich vorbeugte und weitersprach.

"Die letzten vier Jahre gingen sehr schnell vorbei, Ran. Aber Shinichi hat dich nie vergessen. Er liebt dich immer noch. Er konnte nie aufhören, an dich zu denken."

Ran stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

"Aber was ist dann mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind?", fragte sie und sah Yusaku an. "Was ist mit seiner Familie?"

Der Schriftsteller sah ihr direkt in die Augen, seine Stimme war fest und zitterte nicht.

"Ran. Shinichi hat keine eigene Familie. Er hat keine Frau. Er hat auch kein Kind. Nicht mal eine feste Freundin hat er."

Sein Gegenüber sah erstaunt hoch.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Ran flüsternd.

"Oh, verzeih mir bitte meine Wortwahl. Natürlich hat er eine Freundin. Dich."

Ran starrte Yusaku mit offenem Mund an.

"Aber wer waren denn die Frau und das einjährige Kind, die ich zusammen mit Shinichi im Beika-Park gesehen habe?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das war", sagte Yusaku und lächelte kurz. "Es war aber auf jeden Fall nicht seine Freundin und nicht sein Kind. Denn hätte Shinichi etwas mit einer anderen Frau angefangen, hätte ich das bemerkt, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Dann hat er mich also gar nicht betrogen?"

In Rans Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit. Eine Hoffnung, die Yusaku nicht enttäuschte.

"Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber hätte er es getan, hätte ich ihm gehörig die Meinung gesagt."

Yusaku lächelte breit, und Ran wagte die Frage zu stellen, die ihr plötzlich auf der Zunge brannte.

"Was hätten Sie ihm gesagt?"

"Dass er nie wieder so ein hübsches und liebes Mädchen wie dich findet, und dass er auf dich aufpassen soll, wenn du wieder zurück bist."

Yukiko lächelte, als ihr Mann das sagte, und sie nickte zustimmend. Yusaku hatte ihre kurze Bewegung gesehen, doch dann wandte er sich wieder Ran zu.

"Du hast es wohl schon gemerkt. Yukiko und ich mögen dich sehr, und wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du unsere Schwiegertochter wirst. Wir haben uns im Laufe der Jahre so sehr an dich gewöhnt, dass wir uns keine andere Frau mehr an Shinichis Seite vorstellen können."

Ran wurde knallrot, doch sie blieb stumm. Yusaku lächelte erneut, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Aber was wir uns wünschen, steht nicht zur Debatte. Wir können keinen Einfluss auf euer Leben nehmen, wir können euch nicht vorschreiben, was ihr tun oder lassen sollt. Ihr beide seid alt genug, um selber zu entscheiden, was gut für euch ist. Yukiko und ich wollen einfach nur, dass ihr glücklich seid."

Ran nickte. Sie hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen, aber jetzt waren es Freudentränen. Dass sie so mit offenen Armen in der Familie empfangen wurde, hätte sie niemals gedacht. Jetzt schämte sie sich, dass sie so wenig Vertrauen in Shinichi hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sehr unter ihrer Trennung gelitten...

Yusakus nächste Worte bekräftigten sie in dieser Annahme.

"Shinichi verstand, warum du im Ausland dein Studium gemacht hast. Er verstand dich vollkommen. Aber dennoch war jeder einzelne Tag ohne dich für ihn die reinste Qual. Er hat es zwar nie gesagt, aber ich habe es ihm angesehen." Der Schriftsteller verstummte kurz, dann fuhr er fort. "Er ging nie auf irgendwelche Partys, er ging überhaupt abends sehr selten aus. Shinichi hat nur für seine Arbeit gelebt, das hat ihn vom Schmerz der räumlichen Trennung abgelenkt. Aber ein Jahr nach deinem Weggang hat er eine komische Sitte angefangen."

"Was für eine?", fragte Ran interessiert.

"Nun ja", begann Yusaku und lächelte wieder kurz. "Shinichi hat natürlich gewusst, wann deine Semester fertig sind. Du hast damals gesagt, du würdest - wenn du zurückkommst - das innerhalb der anschliessenden Woche tun."

Ran nickte, dann dämmerte es ihr plötzlich.

"Sagen Sie bloss, er hat immer am Flughafen auf mich gewartet?"

Yusaku nickte.

"Genau das hat er. Jeden Tag stand er in der Ankunftshalle und hat auf dich gewartet. Jeden einzelnen Tag in der Woche. Er hatte immer gehofft, du würdest in einer der Maschinen aus New York sitzen."

"Aber... warum war er jetzt nicht da?", fragte Ran verständnislos. "Wenn er doch sonst immer gewartet hatte?"

"Sagtest du nicht, deine Semester wären Ende Juli fertig?"

"Doch, schon, aber-"

"Jetzt ist Juni", unterbrach Yusaku sie. "Du bist einen ganzen Monat zu früh dran."

"Oh."

Natürlich war es so. Warum hatte sie nicht schon eher daran gedacht? Logisch war Shinichi jetzt nicht am Flughafen gewesen... Aber er war sonst immer da. Wahre Liebe wartete...

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie daraufhin. "Oh mein Gott."

Yusaku seufzte und sah zu seiner Frau. Jetzt kam Yukiko zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels. Ihre Worte waren leise, aber liebevoll.

"Shinichi hat dich vermisst, Ran. Er hat dich wirklich sehr vermisst. Und er liebt dich mehr denn je."

Ran senkte den Blick und starrte auf ihre Hände. Sprachlos sass sie da und dachte über alles nach, was Yusaku und Yukiko vorhin gesagt hatten. Dabei spukten ihr aber immer wieder dieselben Worte von ihm im Kopf herum.

_"__Shinichi hat keine eigene Familie. Er hat keine Frau. Er hat auch kein Kind."_

Shinichi hatte die ganze Zeit über auf sie gewartet, und sie hatte ihn verdächtigt, sie betrogen zu haben. Wie blind konnte sie nur gewesen sein? Ran schämte sich immer mehr für ihr Misstrauen.

Yusakus nächste Worte holten sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Dass du nach Amerika gingst, um zu studieren, hat Shinichi sehr getroffen. Doch er hat es akzeptiert. Du hast deinen Weg gemacht. Und Shinichi hat seinen Weg gemacht. Wir beide, also Yukiko und ich, sind aber der Meinung, dass sich eure Wege wieder kreuzen werden." Yusaku schaute auf die Uhr. "Und zwar jetzt."

Alle drei hörten, wie in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und wieder ins Schloss fiel; Shinichi kehrte nach Hause zurück.

"Ich bin wieder da!"

Als der junge Detektiv ins Wohnzimmer trat und Ran erblickte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen, so als würde er ein Gespenst sehen, starrte er seine Jugendfreundin an. Ran starrte nicht minder fassungslos zurück. Langsam stand sie auf.

Yusaku und Yukiko hatten dem ersten richtigen Wiedersehen stumm zugesehen, doch dann griff der Schriftsteller nach der Hand seiner Frau.

"Wir sind in der Küche, falls ihr uns braucht."

Kurz daraufhin wurde die Tür geschlossen, und Shinichi und Ran waren alleine.

Der erste Schock hatte Ran überwunden, jetzt musterte sie Shinichi mit interessierten Blicken.

Gott, sah er gut aus. In den letzten vier Jahren hatte er sich entwickelt. Die jugendlichen, weichen Gesichtszüge waren verschwunden, sie waren kantiger. Er war noch ein Stück gewachsen und hatte noch breitere Schultern. Es liess sich nicht übersehen: Shinichi wurde zum Mann. Zu einem äusserst attraktiven Mann, wie Ran gestehen musste.

Es war nur komisch, dass sie das vorher im Park nicht gesehen hatte...

Jetzt fiel ihr noch etwas auf. Shinichi glich seinem Vater Yusaku mehr denn je. Sie hatten nun so ziemlich die gleiche Statur, in etwa auch dieselbe Grösse, schätzte sie. Sein Blick aber hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war derselbe Blick, mit dem er sie immer liebevoll angesehen hatte...

Ran verliebte sich sofort wieder in Shinichi.

Nicht nur sie hatte ihr Gegenüber gemustert, auch Shinichi hatte das getan. Seine Blicke waren nicht minder interessiert, er konnte seine Augen kaum noch von ihr lassen.

Ran war sogar noch schöner geworden, als er es sich zu träumen gewagt hatte. Sie war noch ein bisschen gewachsen und war nun etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er. Ihre Frisur war aber immer noch dieselbe, obwohl sie sich ein paar blonde Strähnchen machen liess. Ran war fraulicher geworden, sie wirkte nicht mehr wie ein Schulmädchen. Aber sie war schlank geblieben. Shinichi vermutete zu Recht, dass sie der Traum aller Männer auf ihrer Universität war.

Endlich wanderte sein Blick zurück zu ihrem dezent geschminkten Gesicht und ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen.

"Hallo Ran."

"Hallo Shinichi."

Beide blieben dort sehen, wo sie waren; fünf Meter voneinander entfernt. Shinichi wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Eigentlich wollte er seine Freundin küssen und umarmen, aber er hatte auch Angst davor. Scheinbar hatte sie eine Menge Fragen an ihn, unangenehme Fragen... Also sah er sie nur an, und sie sah zurück.

Ran erinnerte sich wieder an die Zusammenfassung der letzten vier Jahre, die Yusaku ihr erzählt hatte. Dass Shinichi sie vermisst und die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet hatte, dass er sich mit Arbeit vom Trennungsschmerz abgelenkt hatte... und dass er sie nicht betrogen hatte...

Sie glaubte Yusakus Worten zwar, aber sie musste es trotzdem auch noch von Shinichi selbst hören, damit jeder kleinste Zweifel beseitigt werden konnte... Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie endlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

"Ich habe dich heute im Beika-Park gesehen. Du warst mit einer Frau und einem Kind da."

"Du hast mich dort gesehen?", fragte Shinichi sichtlich überrascht. Ran nickte.

"Wer war diese Frau?"

"Nur eine ehemalige Klientin von mir, die mich vor zwei Jahren um Hilfe gebeten hatte", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäss.

"Warum warst du mit ihr zusammen?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ihr Mann starb an einer Lungenentzündung, noch bevor ihre Tochter geboren wurde. Ich habe sie heute nur per Zufall an unserem Lieblingsplatz getroffen. Sie hat geweint, und ich habe versucht, sie zu trösten."

Gerade, als Ran den Mund aufmachen wollte, fuhr Shinichi fort. "Zwischen uns läuft nichts, sie ist noch nicht über den Verlust ihres Mannes hinweg. Aber selbst wenn, hätte sie keine Chance. Ich habe ihr von Anfang an gesagt, was Sache ist. Dass ich eine Freundin habe, die im Ausland studiert, und die bald wieder zurückkommt. Dabei habe ich das nur gesagt, damit sie nicht weiterbohrte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass... dass du tatsächlich jetzt schon wieder zurückkommst."

"Ist das die Wahrheit?"

"Natürlich ist es die Wahrheit. Bitte glaub mir, so war es. Ich würde dich nicht anlügen, das weisst du doch."

Ran nickte. Shinichi würde sie diesbezüglich nicht anlügen, das stimmte tatsächlich. Aber trotzdem hatte sie noch eine Frage.

"Wen meintest du, als du gesagt hast 'Nein, ich liebe sie nicht.'?"

"Ihre jüngere Schwester, die einen totalen Narren an mir gefressen hat", antwortete Shinichi.

Wenn er ihr so bereitwillig und ohne zu Zögern Antwort gab, konnte sie auch noch weitere Fragen stellen.

"Warum warst du mit ihr an unserem Lieblingsplatz?", fragte sie dann.

"Es ist längst nicht mehr nur unser Lieblingsplatz", sagte Shinichi. "Viele andere Pärchen haben den Platz für sich entdeckt. Du weisst selber ganz genau, welchen Zauber er ausüben kann."

"Und warum warst du da?"

"Weil ich wieder einmal an dich denken musste, Ran. Es wäre nämlich leichter gewesen, jemanden zu vergessen, als auf jemanden zu warten... Aber ich konnte dich einfach nicht vergessen. Dich kann man gar nicht vergessen, selbst wenn man wollte. Ich vermisste dich, jeden Tag. Aber dass du ausgerechnet heute zurückkommst, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Komme ich etwa ungelegen?", fragte Ran scharf.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", wehrte Shinichi ab. "Aber es waren ganz genau 1400 Tage, in denen du weg warst. Heute eingerechnet."

Ran sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Du hast die Tage meiner Abwesenheit gezählt?"

Shinichi nickte traurig.

"Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, du weisst gar nicht, wie sehr. Ich liebe dich, Ran. Immer noch. Ich habe nie damit aufgehört."

Das waren die Worte, auf die Ran gewartet hatte.

Freudestrahlend und überglücklich rannte sie endlich auf Shinichi zu und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Die letzen Zweifel waren nun beseitigt, die Fragen waren alle beantwortet. Shinichi war ihr treu geblieben, genau wie er es versprochen hatte.

"Ich liebe dich auch!"

Voller Leidenschaft küsste sie ihn, sie konnte nicht mehr genug von seinen weichen Lippen bekommen. Es war immerhin der erste Kuss nach langer Zeit... Und es war ein Kuss, der Shinichi vergessen liess, was in den letzten vier Jahren passiert war, was er durchgemacht hatte, wie er gelitten hatte...

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Ran vorkam, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

"Das hat mir gefehlt", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Mir noch mehr."

Ran seufzte glücklich.

"Übrigens. Herzliche Gratulation zu deinen eigenen vier Wänden."

Shinichi grinste.

"Danke schön! Es wurde aber auch Zeit, nicht wahr?"

Ran nickte.

"Aber sag mal, Shinichi... Warum hast du die Einrichtung nicht verändert?"

"Weil ich wollte, dass wir das zusammen machen", antwortete er. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet, damit du mitreden und mitbestimmen kannst."

"Da fühle ich mich aber geschmeichelt. Danke!"

Und wieder versanken sie in einen innigen Kuss.

Dass in diesem Moment Yusaku und Yukiko wieder den Raum betraten, störte die beiden jedoch nicht.

Seufzend lehnte sich Yukiko an ihren Mann und beobachtete ihren Sohn und dessen Freundin.

"Wenn das nicht wahre Liebe ist", murmelte sie. "Aber der kürzeste Weg zwischen zwei Menschen ist immer noch ein Lächeln, nicht wahr?" Sie sah zu Yusaku hoch, der nickte, aber stumm blieb. Seinen Sohn so glücklich zu sehen, machte ihn selbst auch wieder glücklich.

Als er sich laut räusperte, lösten sich Shinichi und Ran wieder voneinander und grinsten das älter Ehepaar an.

"Es ist schön, euch wieder so glücklich zu sehen. Aber ich gebe euch trotzdem einen guten Rat: Liebe besteht nicht darin, dass man einander anschaut, sondern dass man gemeinsam in dieselbe Richtung blickt", sagte Yusaku und zwinkerte ihnen zu. "Ihr beide solltet jetzt nach vorne schauen."

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Und noch was, ihr zwei", fügte Yusaku hinzu. "Eine Beziehung, die auf Vertrauen, Verständnis und Respekt aufgebaut ist, übersteht auch schwere Zeiten. Merkt euch das für die Zukunft, okay?"

"Ja, Vater."

Yusaku und Yukiko lächelten, und Ran sah Shinichi an.

"Wollen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

"Mit dem grössten Vergnügen."

Überglücklich verliessen die beiden die Villa und machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg zum Beika-Park. Sie wollten zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, um den Sonnenuntergang, der bald bevorstand, anzusehen.

Als sie endlich am Platz ankamen, stellten sie mit Freude fest, dass sie ganz alleine waren. Sie konnten sich hinsetzen, wo sie wollten.

"Es gibt Momente im Leben, die werden noch schöner, wenn man sie mit jemandem teilt", sagte Shinichi und schaute Ran in die Augen. "Es gab viele solche Momente in den letzten Jahren, aber sie waren nichts besonderes, weil du nicht da warst. Aber jetzt ist es zum Glück anders."

"Ja", seufzte Ran und schmiegte sich an ihren Freund.

Auch sie hatte oft solche Momente erlebt, aber für sie waren sie ebenfalls nichts Besonders. Der Mensch, den sie da immer bei sich haben wollte, war zigtausend Kilometer von ihr entfernt.

Aber jetzt war es anders. Jetzt waren sie wieder zusammen, und jetzt konnte es losgehen.

Stumm und eng umschlungen beobachteten sie, wie die Sonne ins Meer tauchte und den Himmel und das Wasser blutrot färbte. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick, der durch Rans Anwesenheit noch schöner war.

In diesem Moment wusste Shinichi nur eines.

Die Frau, mit der er sein restliches Leben verbringen wollte, war Ran. Und es würde auch immer Ran bleiben.

Nach vier Jahren voller Sehnsucht und Warten auf seine Liebste war Shinichi wieder wunschlos glücklich.

Owari


End file.
